With data center construction time requirements growing shorter and shorter, a server that is pre-installed in a server rack for transport to the data center, thereby shortening the data center construction lead time, has become a new trend. However, transporting pre-installed servers presents new challenges, such as providing anti-vibration protection to the servers while ensuring adequate strength in the server rack.